For the Time Being
by Big Diesel
Summary: This tale tells a story of Gwen's return from juvenile hall. As she tries to readjust to the outside world, she has to overcome challenges with herself and her family, especially with her cousin, Ben. Regrets, repression, remorse, hope and fear are wrapped into one as Gwen fights her demons and Ben tries to conquer his own. Is there hope for the pair? Or will they be forever lost?
1. Time Doesn't Always Heal All Wounds

The road was empty. It was very quiet. Vacant could be the right choice of words. Even desolate can describe the lone stretched words. These words were also the feelings of Ben as he lied against the window of the car. He stared at the empty highway. There was nothing to see. No houses, no building, nothing. Just sky, gravel, and the empty feeling in the pit of his stomach. At least there was something he had in common with the roads, he thought.

"A few more miles, and we are almost there," said his grandfather.

Ben shifted his eyes at his grandfather before turning away. His grandfather made a loud audible sigh. It was not the sigh that showed frustration, but was in congruence with his grandson. Both were feeling the emptiness within as they traveled the lone road to their destination. A place in which neither wanted to go. A place in which they wish they did not have to go.

Grandpa Max adjusted the knobs of the radio to find a suitable station. However, there was nothing. He switched over to the AM radio and came across a program describing teens in the prison system. He turned the knob loud enough so he could listen. That alone made Ben pull out his headphones and connect it to his cell phone. He indulged himself and swallowed his emptiness through the beats and trashing of heavy metal.

However, Ben wanted to express himself. He wanted to tell his grandfather his true feelings. He wanted to get it over with. To display on telling him that he was not liking where they are going. He had hated it. Not because of the place, but the person who they were going to pick up.

Ben had always believed in justice. That was something that was instilled in him since becoming a superhero. He knew there will be consequences, but it was always in the name of good. With his cousin Gwen on his side, he knew he had a lot to conquer. Because she had always had his back. She was his number two. She was also the person who they were going to pick up from the place of agony. The place of shame. Tears were edging from his eyes at the thought of that.

He drowned his sorrows in the mashing and gnashing of heavy metal. Even that was not enough to combat his tears.

"Ben, can we talk," asked his grandfather. When he didn't receive an answer, he poked his finger at Ben. Ben tilted his head and removed his headphones.

"What was that, grandpa," asked Ben with his eyes on his grandfather.

His grandfather sighed. "I wanted to know if we can talk." His eyes were on the road. Both hands gripped the steering wheel. His cheek were puffy and very red. If Ben can guess it, they were in the same pain of knowing their dear Gwen was in that predicament.

"Yeah, we can," replied Ben. Ben put down the headphone. "I am all ears."

His grandfather turned off the radio, leaving nothing but the sound of the road to fill its void. He put his finger to his lip, as if he was trying to find the right words to say.

"Okay," he respond. "This is going to be a new era for the both of us."

"I know," said Ben. "This is going to be something different."

"No, Ben," retorted his grandfather. "What we are about to experience is a new era."

Ben swallowed nothing. He tilted his head against the back of his seat. He knew what his grandfather had meant, but did not have the feeling to accept.

"Gwen may not be our same Gwen anymore," his grandfather said. "However, we are going to treat her the same. No matter how it looks."

"Grandpa, can a few months in juvenile hall do those kinds of things," asked Ben. "I don't think something like that can break a spirit."

"Based on rather the person believes it or not," respond his grandfather. "Then yet again, I am not the one to understand. Never in my years I thought I would have to see any of my grandchildren to considered a criminal."

"Aren't you embarrassed," asked Ben.

His grandfather relaxed his face and slowly looked at Ben. "No, I am not. You are my grandchildren. And no matter who you guys have done, I will never abandon you. Never."

Ben can hear the uncertainty in his voice. He had always had this tone of doubt ever since the day in the courtroom when they have sentenced Gwen to two years in juvenile hall. The verdict was meet with shouts, tears, anger, and sadness. Ben remembered sitting in the chair. He had his hands tucked in his lap. He couldn't look at her. She did not have any emotion. There was no anger in her voice. She just sighed and accepted her charges.

It was the last time that Ben had saw her in person.

He wrote letters. But he had never send them. He was offered visits, but he did not go.

The thought of his dear cousin behind bars made him go into reclusion for quite awhile.

It wasn't until he was giving word that Gwen had a retrial. Her sentence was reduced to the few months she had spent. Ben was only a few minutes away from seeing her release.

There were mixed emotions with him. And he was not surprised on what feelings his grandfather might had. He was basically their surrogate father during their summer adventures. Those adventures were the expenditure and the fruition of the close relationship with the pair. Those were the moments that Ben relived anytime he had thought of Gwen.

However, guilt resided within him. Who knew what kind of feeling Gwen felt about him. He was supposed to be there, and he wasn't.

Guilt was clotting his veins. And he was suffering.

He gasped when seeing the sign of the entrance of the juvenile hall was a few miles away. Many things flooded into his mind like a swimming pool.

 _Hey, Gwen. Glad that you are back._

 _Hey Gwen. Long time no see. Sorry for not giving you any letters, calling you, or showing anything of caring. I was being a coward. I was afraid. I was…._

He was ashamed, he thought to himself. It was not the crime she did. It was the fact that his cousin and best friend was in jail. He was embarrassed. He was ashamed. However, it was more to himself than anything. He knew that if he was in her position, then she would go out to defend him. That was their creed. They were to protect each other.

Ben began sniffling. It went with notice from his grandfather. "Dry those tears," he said with a hint of sternness. "You are a Tennyson. And Tennysons stay strong for each other. Even when that person is in the wrong. Understand?"

Ben grabbed the tissue from the glove box. He wiped his tears before putting the tissue in his pocket.

When he looked up, he was at the entrance of the juvenile hall.

The copper colored sign of _Bellwood Juvenile Correctional Facility_ stood ominous outside of the barbed wire castle. They passed through clearance before allowing entrance at the front gate. They had parked their car at the entrance where inmates were released.

Just thought of knowing his cousin was considered an inmate made his stomach cringed.

"Gwen: smart, talented, genius, beautiful, and loved-an inmate," he said under his breath.

Grandpa Max turned off the engine and rolled down the window. He had allowed the breeze to cool him. Ben noticed the sweat beaming from his forehead. He unbuttoned a part of his shirt to get cool. He knew that he was nervous as much as he was.

"So," said Ben.

"So, what?" replied his grandfather.

"How are going to approach this new era," asked Ben.

"I don't know," said his grandfather. "I don't know."

He shifted his seat to recline himself. Ben can feel the pressure of his grandfather. "Under the conditions of her probation, she is under restriction until she fulfills the rest of her sentence." He took a breath. "She must have a place to stay, she must go to school, and I am thinking about getting her a job."

"Sounds routine," said Ben.

"Plus, she must stay out of trouble," said his grandfather. He looked at Ben. "I want you to do your best on keeping watch with Gwen."

Ben didn't respond. The tone that his grandfather gave him was not a suggestion, but an order.

"Of course," said Ben. He looked down at his seat. He stared at his tattoo that he got a few months without his grandfather's permission. It was the insignia of a cat. He remembered Gwen's fascination with them. To show remorse and to honor his cousin, he got it inked onto him on her behalf. It was a reminder of his dear cousin. It was also to show his cousin that he still cared about her. He had just hoped that she would receive him the same way.

He rubbed the tattoo, remembering the pain that was on his wrist the day he went to get it.

 _It was for Gwen_ , he thought. _Her pain is my pain_.

The sound of the moving gate alerted the pair. Both looked over to see if Gwen was somewhere. They see two female guards walking down the corridor that lead to the exit. When they had enough distance, they see a girl.

She was wearing a plain white t-shirt. It was oversized and worn. There were some holes in it as well. Her blue jeans were loosely fit. He could tell she had a tight belt to keep it from falling. She did not look up. Her face was down. However, he had recognized the red hair and her green eyes. It didn't take much of a genius to realize that it was Gwen.

"She hasn't changed a bit," said his grandfather as he got ready to step outside of the car.

Ben stayed. He watched as his grandfather rushed over to the gate to welcome his granddaughter. He came to embrace her. She was motionless. Her body remained frozen. To Ben, it looked like that this was a dream to her, or so he thought.

His grandfather picked up her items and used his free hand to hold her hand. Ben watched them come to the car. The sound of the car made its sound when he had open the trunk. His grandfather opened the door for the car. Gwen made her entrance in the backseat. She sat behind Ben.

Ben quickly shifted his head to the front seat. His body was glued to seat. His body became paralyzed. He was filling the chills, it was tingling down his spine. His grandfather returned to the car and turned on the engine. The sound of gravel made its presence as they left the juvenile hall.

Grandpa Max peered at the rear view mirror from time to time. Ben can tell that he was happy to see her. This was not a dream, but this was Gwen sitting in the backseat. Gwen remained motionless, leaning against the window. She stared at the window. Once she made that position, she remained still.

Ben cracked his knuckles. He wanted to say something, something to show some kind of feeling to her. Something, but nothing could come out.

"Glad you are with us, again," said Grandpa Max, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," she said. It felt forced, like she said something so nothing could remain awkward.

"You were missed," said Grandpa Max.

"Yeah," she said. It was very short and dry. She did not make one turn to him. Her eyes were focused on the window.

"Ben," said Grandpa Max to get his attention. "Don't you have something to say?"

Ben coughed. He adjusted himself. He tried to find the right words. "It has been awhile, Gwen. Glad you are back."

Her eyes darted quickly at him. He saw from the rear view mirror. He saw her once stunning green eyes fade away. Her face furrowed and turned into frustration. It made Ben develop a chill. He leaned back to his seat and stared at the road. Every now and again, he looked at the rear view mirror, she remained at him.

He noticed that her mouth was faintly moving. Her lips were quivering. He paid attention. His eyes were widened on what she was mouthing to him.

 _I hate you._

 _I hate you._

 _I hate you._

 _I hate you._

He could no longer look. He retrieved his headphones to surround himself in heavy metal. He took a final look of his ode on his wrist before turning up the volume on his phone.


	2. Time Can't Always Tell A Tale

Grandpa Max told his grandchildren that he had to pull over so that he can rest his legs. The drive to the correctional facility was not a hop and a skip, according to Grandpa Max. Although the correctional facility was named Bellwood, but the complex itself was located at the county limits. The drive to the facility was two hours, meaning that they will have to drive another two hours to go home. And for Grandpa Max, it was being tiresome. He was already tired, physically and mentally.

The station wagon stopped at a rest stop. It was immediately next to the exit off of the interstate. The trio joined alongside with other travellers and truck driver who peruse the site for their own leisure or business. The establishment looked recently renovated. The road was to the rest stop was divided, both side containing facilities. One side of the rest stop was a welcoming station and a small park. The other side was a convenient store. Grandpa Max pulled into the parking lot of the convenient store. Once he parked, he turned the engine off. He looked around to examine his grandchildren. Ben was still listening to his music while lying his head on the window. Gwen was looking at the window as well. He, too, noticed earlier how she was looking at Ben. He sighed with lamentation. He knew that her hard feelings for Ben lingered. He feared on how long until she spread the string of hate onto him.

"I am going to get some coffee for the road," said Grandpa Max. He nudged his hand at Ben's shoulder. Ben quickly darted his eyes at his grandfather. "I suggest you go outside and rest your legs for a bit."

Grandpa Max drew his hand at the rear view mirror at Gwen, giving her the same option as well. Grandpa Max stepped out of the car. He closed the door. He shook his heavy legs before heading inside of the store, leaving the pair alone.

Ben turned off his phone. The car became an eerie with the silence. It felt like a vacuum sucked out any of its sound. He was now in the car alone with his cousin. The same cousin whom he loved, but unfortunately it was not reciprocated. He gave her a glance at the mirror. Her green eyes looking at another direction. Her skin was pale from the last time he had seen her. She must not got enough sun being in there, he thought.

"What in the hell are you looking at," protested Gwen. He watched how she had a hand wrapped in a fist. She hit the back of the head rest. "Did you hear me the first time," she protested again.

"Sorry," he murmured. Not wanting to further exasperate her mood, he stepped outside of the car. He easily closed the door without showing how upset he was of her. He walked a few paces from the car heading for the park across the street.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead. Although it was cloudy, the heat was apparent. Summer was not until a couple of months away. But, he knew that this was going to be a scorcher. He silently prayed that it was only literal, and not metaphorical.

He found the concrete bench where he could sit and rest. He took a seat on the table where the trees protected him from the heat. He closed his eyes for a moment while the gathering wind relieved him of the heat. He wished that it could relieve him of his frustration as well.

His thoughts returned on what his grandfather told him in the car. How was he going to watch Gwen if she hated his guts. There have been moments where the pair had their quarrels, but in the end, they would make up. However, he knew this was different. How could he make up with her? That was his cousin. No, his best friend, he concluded. The biggest moment where she needed him the most and he was not there. Where was the loyalty? The love? The trust? Ben could have lamented. Could have come up with many reason of his absence. But no matter what, it would not bring back the missing days, the missing weeks, the missing months of his whereabouts.

He heard his cell phone ringing. He pulled it from his pocket and saw that it was his girlfriend, Julie. He had answered it.

"Hello," he answered.

"Hey, babe," said Julie. "How are you?"

He adjusted himself, trying his hardest to not show any disdain in his voice. "I am okay, babe," he answered. "Just resting my legs before returning back."

"Did you get her," questioned Julie.

"Yeah, we did," answered Ben while scratching his head. "Just about an half hour ago. We are taking a break at the rest stop. We should be back about an hour or two, depending on how Grandpa handling himself."

She giggled. "Your grandfather has always been slow-witted."

He laughed to keep his demeanor. "Agreed. However, this has been a toll for the all of us."

"I know," she answered. Ben knew by the sound of her voice where her tone was going. "How was she? How did she looked? Was it bad? Terrible?"

"She look the same to me," answered Ben. "She appeared tired. A bit malnourished. Not saying that she looks sick. It is like that she did not eat much."

"I hear that the prison food is terrible," said Julie. "Jail is not a place for a girl like her."

"A girl like her," retorted Ben. He stopped for his lips began quivering.

"We don't have to talk about what she did," replied Julie. "The newspaper did much of that."

Ben was silent. He rubbed his pants to wipe the moisture from his palms. He looked at the parking lot where he saw Grandpa Max stepped out of the convenient store. He had put a bag of items inside of the car. He pointed his finger to Ben that he was heading for the restroom. He shook his head. With a few minutes left, he had to shorten the phone call with his girlfriend.

"So, what are going to do," asked Julie.

"About what?"

"About Gwen?"

He exhaled his breath. "We are going to act like nothing happened. We are going to treat her the same."

"Do you think the others will receive her?"

"I can't speak for the 'others,' but guarantee this, we will," said Ben. _No matter what, even though she hates me right now._

"I was thinking me, you, Kevin, and a couple of others throwing her a small party," said Julie. "You knew a welcome back party. Get her acquainted back to society."

 _The latter part is making me think that you are treating like a wild child who needs to return to a domestic living_ , he thought. However, he was not going to say that to her. "I think that will be a great idea. A little party to show Gwen that we care about her."

"Great," she exclaimed. "I'll message Kevin and some other people who want to get involved."

"Okay, sure," answered Ben. "When we get back in town, we can talk more about it."

"Awesome," she said.

Ben saw his grandfather motioning him to return to the car. "Hey, babe. I gotta go. I will see you later when I get to town."

"Alright, Ben," said Julie. "I love you."

"Me too," answered Ben. "Talk to you soon."

He hanged up the phone and walked across the street back to where Grandpa Max was standing outside of the car.

"Who were you talking to," asked Grandpa Max.

"Julie," answered Ben.

"What she wanted?"

"Checking up on me. Wondering about Gwen?"

"You did not tell her too much?"

"No, sir."

"Good. Not everyone needs to know our business."

"Yes, sir."

Grandpa Max relaxed his face before changing the subject.

"I've got you a club soda and a bag of chips. Is that okay?"

"Yeah."

"I don't remember if Gwen liked diet Sprite or diet Coke. Which one was it?"

"I think she didn't care for as long it was diet."

"Good."

"Grandpa?"

"Yeah?"

"Is this hard on you as it is for me?"

Grandpa Max swallowed nothing. "Let's just get home before it gets dark."

Grandpa Max and Ben stepped inside of the car. Both were alarmed when they were met with a haze of smoke. They both stared at Gwen as she was smoking. She took a puff before exhaling.

"I didn't know you became a smoker," wondered Grandpa Max while putting on his seatbelt.

"You be the one to stay confined for many months alone and stressed," protested Gwen. "You need something to alleviate it."

"Relax, dear," said Grandpa Max. "I was not trying to offend you. It was just surprising."

She narrowed her eyes before looking back at the window. "Whatever," she murmured.

Ben didn't look. He didn't want to further frustrated Gwen. He retrieved the bag of chips for him to eat as he heard his grandfather turned on the engine.

In no time, the trio was back on the road. When Grandpa Max thought he was back where he could pick up radio frequencies, he turned on the radio. The radio was on an old school jazz station. Billie Holliday began serenading the car with her voice.

Ben looked at the window while farm life was disappearing and he began seeing buildings. He knew it wasn't long until he was back at home.

While taking a sip of his club soda, he felt something that made him flinched.

"Ouch," yelped Ben.

"What's the matter, Ben," asked Grandpa Max with worry.

Ben looked at his elbow. He saw ashes covering the wound.

"You okay," asked Grandpa Max.

"I am fine. It felt like something bit me."

"I have first aid in the glove box if you need any."

Ben rubbed his elbows. "I am fine. Just going to rub it off."

Grandpa Max returned to concentrating on the road. Ben looked at his wound as he knew the ashes were from a cigarette. He looked at the rear view mirror to see Gwen's green eyes staring daggers at him. With each time she blinked, her eyes narrowed deeper and deeper at him. She blew a gust of smoke. She mouthed something to him before returning to her post. A brewing trademark since her return.

 _I hate you._

Then she added something else.

 _You will know my pain._

That gave Ben a chill in his spine. He watched the road as he saw the sign that welcomed him back to Bellwood. When seeing that sign, he questioned himself. _Will this be the same Bellwood that he left before picking up Gwen?_

He rubbed his elbow to relieve the burn she gave him. Something in his spirit was giving him his answer. But it was the answer that he did not want to hear.

 _No._


	3. Time Stands Still

Ben sat at the foot of the bed after taking off his shoes. He had neatly placed them in front of his desk before retiring to the bed. He clapped twice to turn on the lights. The lights brightly illuminate his bedroom. The pastel colors of blue adorned his room. He honestly did not like the color, but it was not his choice. His grandfather chose to paint it. He had already knew why. The incarceration of Gwen and the painting of his room coincide with stage one of grieving, denial.

Ben lied on his blanket and stared at the ceiling. He raised his arms where it displayed the tattoo he nicknamed, Gwen's Ode. It felt like yesterday when he had skipped school to go to the parlor. His girlfriend's cousin worked there as a tattoo artist. As a favor of Julie, her cousin forwent any of the underage regulations to give Ben his tattoo. He had planned it to show it to Gwen when during visitation hours. Visitation hours he had never attended.

There was a knock on the door. It was very firm. He looked at the door and without warning, his grandfather appeared. He stepped inside with a laundry basket in his hand.

"Here are some fresh towels," said his grandfather before placing them on the floor. "I even fold your clothes."

"Thanks," replied Ben before lying back on his bed.

"Don't stay up too late," said his grandfather. "I want you to come with me and Gwen to the mall. We are going to help her get new outfits for school."

Ben nodded his head in agreement.

"Also, the school called," said Grandpa Max. "The counselor and the principal want to speak with you when you come to school on Monday."

He sat up. He was raising his eyebrows. "About what?"

"Take a wild guess," replied Grandpa Max. He rubbed his hands before cracking his knuckles.

Ben sighed. "Fine." He lied back down on his bed. However, his landing was more rough than soft.

Grandpa Max relaxed his face before closing the door. He moved Ben's comics from the chair before having a seat. "Do you remember the day where you and Gwen were in the backyard of your mother's home? You know, the day before her sentencing."

He groaned. "Yeah."

"Both of you guys wrapped around each other as if you were never going to see each other again."

Ben remained quiet.

"Do you remember what you have told Gwen that very day?"

Ben looked away from his grandfather. He looked at the window where his dresser was located. On the top of the dresser was a picture of him and Gwen. They were ten years old at the time. They took that picture at the amusement park. Both have their arms cross eating cotton candy. He displayed a slight smile.

He got up and stood at his grandfather. "I told Gwen that I will wait for her. I will stay by her side. I will never abandon her and hang her out to dry."

Grandpa Max closed his eyes, silently nodded. "Did you give your end of the bargain."

Ben's face became red when hearing those words. "No," he said admittedly.

"Look, Ben." Grandpa Max was very cautious with his tone. "Words make a strong impression on people. For many, words are something that this is all they have."

"Yes, sir."

"I am not condemning you on your decision to not visit Gwen," replied Grandpa Max. "It is hard to be away from someone that is near and dear to you. Think about how many people she has affected." He sighed. "And the amount of other people she has affected."

"Grandpa."

"Watching Gwen in handcuffs; looking like a caged animal. Instead of adorning her pleasant smile, it was exchanged for the look she has now."

He sighed. "I know, grandpa."

"I would have never thought I would have to talk to my grandchildren or my children from behind a glass. I would have never thought I have to hug my precious Gwen from behind a jail cell." He grunted. "Hearing the words guilty must have been the most haunting words to impact her ears. Probably worse than the day when my…." He stopped. Ben knew that he was managing to talk as much as he could without trying to cry. _Stay strong, damn it. Stay strong_ , he could hear his grandfather murmur.

"Seeing her wailing eyes fade away from the courtroom was the worst thing I have ever seen," said his grandfather. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"Listen, grandpa," said Ben. "It wasn't that I didn't want to see Gwen."

Grandpa Max put his hand up. "It's okay. You don't have to explain. You are along a roster of people that wanted, but didn't." He grimaced, displaying a tear down his sunken eye. "I, included."

He stood up and sat next to Ben on his bed. Ben shifted himself to make room for his grandfather. "Rough roads are coming. Rough waters are breaching. Become prepared for what is to come with us." He grabbed Ben by his shoulder. "It won't be long until Bellwood gets word that Gwen is back in town."

"Yes, sir," said Ben gently.

"If there is one thing we can do for Gwen. One thing. That thing is to protect her at all cost," replied his grandfather.

"Yes, sir," said Ben. "Understandable."

"Right now, Gwen is that room thinking that she does not have one friend in the world," said Grandpa Max. "Having that mentality is very frightening. Especially what she is capable of."

"You don't think she has it in control," asked Ben.

"Do you know what would happen if she used that potential before that? Heck, even in juvenile hall?"

"I don't think we would have never see Gwen again."

"Exactly. That is why I am telling you that we have to watch over her."

"It is going to be quite difficult. Even with the fact that she is not talking to me."

"A Tennyson that sticks together, sticks together. She cares." He took his hand off of Ben's shoulder. "Just the trust isn't there is all."

"Yes, sir," responded Ben.

Grandpa Max hugged his grandson before getting off of his bed. He looked at his watch. "It is near ten o'clock," he said with the tone of a parent. "Bedtime at eleven. No ifs, ands, or buts."

"Yes, sir."

"Alright," he responded. "Talk to you soon. Get some rest."

Ben shook his head.

Before Grandpa Max left, he placed his hand on the door. "Ben."

"Sir?"

"Don't think too hard. We couldn't stopped what happened that day."

"Grandpa, we could…."

"It was out of our hands. There are some things that even with powers, you can't control."

"Yes, sir."

Grandpa Max sighed. "Anyway, I am going to retire to my room. Good night."

"Good night."

Grandpa Max closed the door, leaving Ben once again alone in his room. He lied back down, staring at the photo of he and his cousin, in happier times.

It was a quarter after twelve in the morning where Ben was still lying in bed. He was staring at the ceiling. He was lying in his t-shirt and boxers. The spring weather was too humid for him to use a blanket. He still couldn't sleep. His entire focus has been on Gwen and Gwen alone.

Like his grandfather said, he thought, there was nothing he could that day when Gwen committed that unspeakable crime. The crime became a pandemic, panicking the citizens of Bellwood. Ben decided not to further elaborate that unfortunate incident. He had stepped out of bed and decided to go for a little walk.

It was dark in the hallway. Ben lived on the second floor of the home. He tried his hardest to tiptoe without disturbing his grandfather and of course, Gwen. He had made his way downstairs. The sound of the ticking grandfather clock was the only presence of a sound in the room. He slowly made his way to the living room where he saw the front door. He had unlocked the door and made his way outside.

He was in the front porch where the breeze met with his sweat, soothing and cooling him. The breeze felt great, he thought to himself. He closed the door before taking a seat on the steps.

A year ago, Grandpa Max retired from the Plumber's Guild and move into a ranch house on the outskirts of Bellwood. He had never told anyone that he was saving the funds to acquire this house. When making the announcement at the retirement dinner, he stated that he was moving from town to live in the country peacefully for his final years.

It wasn't until a few months ago when Ben moved in with his grandfather. It was around the same time when Gwen got herself into trouble.

The ranch house was beautiful. The land was huge, wide enough that he was unable to see the street. It was just the long stretch of gravel road that was evidence of reality of the world. Ben had prefered it. Even his parents thought it was the best decision. That is part of the reason why Gwen was staying with him as well. _Out of sight, out of mind_ , Ben had concluded.

He slightly turned his head where he saw faint chips of crimson on the porch. He closed his eyes to lament the pain on what happened following the days of Gwen's arrest. One evening, while Grandpa Max was asleep, someone splashed multiple amounts of crimson paint in front of the house. Not only that, the front windows were shattered; his car was vandalized, covered in paint and smashed with either a bat or a blunt object. What was worst was at the large magnolia tree in front of his grandfather's home displayed a doll wrapped in a noose. The porcelain doll was redheaded. Attached was a note.

 _Leave our town, you freak. Or else, we will be back for you._

No arrest were made. Ben and Grandpa Max believed that there weren't going to be none. Would law enforcement support a person who shared the same kinship of Gwen? Ben's parents were worried, telling Grandpa Max to return to town. He refused, stating if they weren't so cowardice, then they would have came for him.

Over the last few weeks, he and Ben purchased a sandblaster to clean the mess of their front porch. They have purchased items to replace the damage windows. Grandpa Max was thankful to have insurance, but he would never forget how someone would threaten his Gwen with a noose around a doll. When getting the doll, it even had a slit throat.

The wind began gathering. The midnight chill was looming, making Ben giving the option to go back inside of the house. However, he had heard a noise.

It sounded like someone was talking. Where was it coming from, he had thought. With the many acres of land on their property, the nearest neighbor was a half a mile away. On guard, Ben walked inside of the house. Next to the front door, in the umbrella holder, Ben kept a knife. Although he wasn't subject to violence, unless it was necessary when under attacked, he was being cautious. Also, he was trying his hardest not to use the Omnimatrix.

He returned outside with the knife hidden behind his back. He made a slow pace, following where the sound was located. He knew at the property, there were two other places besides the ranch house: the shed and the horse stables.

Ben bypassed the shed to go for the horse stables. There were no horses at this time. Grandpa Max decided to wait to purchase a horse until everything calm down. And that was several months ago.

Ben entered the stable. He was slowing down his breaths, trying not to attract attention. He walked a few paces to the source of the noise. As he peered around the corner, he saw that it was his Grandpa Max talking on the phone. Displaying a sign of relief, he still kept quiet.

" _Listen to me, Frank, this is serious."_

" _Do you think I don't know the repercussions?"_

" _That is your daughter!"_

" _I know what the news talked about. You must have forgotten what they did to my house."_

" _Do you remember the noose around that doll?"_

" _Of course, it was supposed to be Gwen. Why can't you see that?"_

" _So you are going to allow society to manage your feelings of Gwen?"_

" _I thought I had raised you better than that."_

" _No, son. Listen to me, son. Listen to me."_

" _Don't you dare talk about your mother like that."_

" _Despite how you feel, that is still your mother."_

" _I am not going to let you to talk your mother, my wife."_

" _That is none of your business on how my love life is."_

" _Are we going to talk about this or Gwen?"_

" _She has nothing to do with that."_

" _It was an isolated incident. She couldn't help it. It was too powerful to control."_

" _At least, come by and see your daughter. If not you, bring Natalie. I mean that is her daughter."_

" _You'll think about it? That is bullshit, son. Complete and utter bullshit."_

" _When the going gets rough, you abandon ship. Just not give a damn about your daughter. Write her off like it is a job or a business. I have never thought I will raise a child that can be full of shit."_

" _Well, fuck you, too."_

Ben covered his mouth while Grandpa Max hang up the phone. He pulled a chair from the wall and sat there. It was there where Grandpa Max addressed his true feelings without anyone watching him. He began wailing loudly. It made Ben have a chilling feeling in his spine to watch his grandfather.

His grandfather was right, he concluded. Gwen has to be the most loneliest girl in the world. He walked away from the horse stables and made his way back to his house. Ben finally knew how much it was weighing on his grandfather. As he walked to the porch, he saw a light coming from upstairs. He looked and saw Gwen staring at him. She turned around and turned out the light.

 _Protect her at all cost._

"I will, grandpa," said Ben. "I will."


	4. Can't Control Time's Web

Ben told his grandfather that he was going out for a couple of hours. When asked on where he was going, he simply stated "The Lab." Grandpa Max made no apprehension between returning to his morning paper and a cup of now lukewarm coffee. In Ben's hands was a small leather backpack. It was a gift from Julie from his last birthday. He reminisced how excited he was when receiving the gift. The reminiscing was short-lived and bittersweet for it served as the last days of Gwen's freedom. It would also served as the final days of her innocent childhood.

Ben rather not indulge into it for reliving the moments of the incident and her arrest following brought anguish to his heart. He tightly wrapped his fist, trying his hardest to not let that pain seep further into his psyche. On his worst days, only on his worst days, Julie acquired prescription pills to numb his pain. He had told her that his grandfather needed it for back pain.

He inhaled as much oxygen as he could before walking the few paces from his backyard to the place he had nicknamed "The Lab." The Lab was nothing more than a refurbished shed. What used to a place where the previous owner left his farming equipment or incomplete projects, Ben's father helped him turn it into a personal darkroom.

Since he was a sophomore in high school, Ben became involved into photography. When originally entering the club, it was out of a losing bet by Kevin. Since walking into those doors, he became entranced by the work of art that came from a flash of a camera. Ben remembered one afternoon after school when he stayed to help out his teacher. His teacher allowed him to go inside of his darkroom. When stepping inside, he became amazed the exposure of negative photos. In his eyes, it gave him an opaque view of the world. The world isn't always black and white. The world isn't always gray. The world is whatever you interpret to be. That was the prerogative of Ben Tennyson.

He closed the door before entering the silent abyss. The darkness consumed him as any presence of color. The darkness isolated him from the outside, consuming him in a temporary loneliness. It was the kind of loneliness he purposefully indulge. He embraced it, allowing it to take the form of whatever it desired. What form was he going to be today, he questioned himself.

He turned on the red light. It sort of help, but he couldn't see two feet in front of him. Being familiar with this room was a must. If not, someone would bump into things, including treasures that would make Ben flinch if tampered.

He placed his backpack on the chair. Inside, he pulled the gift secondary, yet special to Julie's gift. It was a Canon EOS 50D, a digital single-lens camera. He had received as a gift from both Gwen and Kevin. Kevin worked an assortment of odd jobs to acquire this gift. Although abrasive in personality, Kevin didn't explain how he acquired the funds. He knew that Gwen would do anything to give a gift to one of the more important people in the world. He wish he could tell Kevin that despite their relationship, there still wasn't a close tie to the relationship on what he and Gwen shared. A sharp pain hit his spine when the word _shared_ came about.

He unrolled the reel of the camera and applied it to the water. He was careful not to create any damage. As a favor of his teacher, he was responsible for documenting photos for an upcoming gala for the mayor. The teacher normally wouldn't ask a student, but he thought this would be a great showcase to display his talented skills.

Ben didn't consider himself talented in photography. Of course, he proved himself through his ability as a superhero, but that wasn't his only position. Ben enjoyed just being a human. To live and breath and talk and sing like anybody else. Photography was supposed to be that. No talent for flashing a camera, he thought.

He smooth the edges as he was applying them into the water. He winced when he got in contact with certain oils. He had a paper cut. Normally, he would wear gloves, but for some reason, he didn't. To fill the void of the silence, he put on his music. Today, he was in a System of A Down kind of mood. He indulged in his works displaying whatever he had captured for Bellwood. Through the sweat of his forehead and through the cracks of hands, he was becoming dedicated into his work.

When he finished, he hang the negatives with a clothesline. He sighed as he displayed each picture. Each one gave him a deeper lump in his throat before the last. Even his ode to Gwen was beginning to twitch.

He observed the first picture. It was a picture of Madison Elementary School. The school served as its humble beginnings for him and Gwen. It was the school where he had spent all of his years. And the same for Gwen. This school served a very special purpose for him. If he did not have that fateful encounter with that bully, then the summer vacation may not would have happen. His smile was bittersweet, for it was not the same school when he had left. In fact, it was not the same school at all. What Ben took was Madison in the wake of its destruction. The school was unrecognizable, not even in the comparison of a tornado or the atomic bombs on Nagasaki and Hiroshima. It was unrecognizable because the only thing that was left was its foundation.

He was instructed by his teacher to survey the campus. In one picture, it was a cafeteria worker. She was bending over her knees. She was frightfully sobbing. Snot and tears were irrecognizable. She beat her hands on the ground with her fist until her hands got bloody. She wailed before a relative or a friend consoled her. She couldn't leave. She wouldn't leave. In the midst of her sobs, she wailed, _This was the school where I have fed my babies. This was the school that gave me a second chance on life. This is my school. In one swoop, it is gone. She took it. She took it._

It wasn't long when her eyes lingered on Ben. She snorted her nose before taking a lunge at him. Thankfully, another bystander grabbed her. Her eyes were on fire, displaying her hatred. _It is her fault. Your cousin, she did this. How could you let a horrid monster do this? What did she do to us? She is a menace. She is a freak. How could you allow her to do this? I hate you. I hate you. I hate you._ Ben watched in horror as the woman was unrelenting on getting her hands on him. He closed his eyes in despair. He covered his ears, wishing, crying, praying for it to go away. It wasn't long when his teacher came and got him away from the scene. By that time, more onlookers gather around the rubble of the former Madison.

A phone call interrupted his thought. Relieved, he reached into his pocket. He turned around, just in case if any of the light would expose the film. He saw that it was Julie. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello," he said hastily.

"Hey, babe," she said.

"What's going on," asked Ben.

"Not much," said Julie. "I wanted to see if you want to go out for some burgers."

Ben felt the growing hunger in his stomach. "I can go for a burger. As soon as I am finished working on my project."

She sighed. "Of course! The one for Mr. Rosenthal's photography club."

"Yeah, doing a solid for Mr. R so that he could get his gala ready this month."

"The gala with the mayor on Bellwood."

"Yep," he sighed.

"It is close to the one-year anniversary," she said very faintly.

"It is," he respond. "And with perfect timing on her release."

"Does anybody know?"

"I am unsure, but I am trying to keep it that way." He sighed. "However, I won't be surprised that the secret might be out."

"I haven't told anyone, if that is what you are thinking."

"No, I don't. It is just that Bellwood is a town that always talks."

She was quiet, but Ben could tell that she was nodding in agreement.

"Guards, inmates, somebody from that joint knows somebody in Bellwood. I am already afraid what is to come when we get to town."

"Don't think of the worst. Bellwood is a community. They don't think that they all not the only that makes mistakes."

"Mistakes don't include damages of a town. Mistakes don't include the scars that were left. Need I say more?"

"No, you don't. Speaking of Gwen, how is she?"

"Confined in her room like a convict. She only comes out when she needs to shower or get something to eat."

"How is she treating Grandpa Max?"

"Indifferent. More of a warden-inmate relationship than grandfather-granddaughter."

"Her parents?"

"Aunt and Uncle have not paid one visit." He paused, remembering what he had heard in the conversation between his uncle and his grandfather. "My uncle is afraid that someone might be after him or worse." It was a perfect lie, but he did not want to tell her the truth. "This is not a good time for them."

"That is their daughter," she protested. "That is so uncool of them."

"We are not in their predicament," he retorted. "I am afraid that they will begin treating this like it is a domestic terrorist threat. And because I am the cousin of Gwen, then I am automatically involved."

"Are you fearful for Gwen?"

"I am."

"Have you spoken to her about it."

He inhaled and swallowed nothing. "I can if I get the opportunity."

"I see," she said. "So, the gala is approaching," she said while changing the subject.

"That's right. I have gotten a few things together. It shouldn't take long, but if it does, I can explain that things came up."

"You could use Gwen's release. I mean, it is a suitable excuse."

"No, I will try not to."

Ben put his finger on his lips as if he was trying to produce a thought. "It worries me to some extent."

"How so?"

"What I am getting ready for is going to take effect on me, Gwen, and Bellwood."

She was silent.

"It is like I am playing devil's advocate."

"Have you told them?"

"What?"

"Have you told Gwen and Grandpa Max about it."

He stood silent off of the phone for a few moments. It wasn't until Julie began calling his name.

"I haven't told them yet."

"How come?"

"Because it wasn't until a few days that the pictures I were taken were going to be used."

"Under the impression you gave me, you did."

"I was until I was notified that they were going to release her. Damn, what perfect timing."

"Ben."

He hit his head with his fist in frustration. "Damn, why did I even accepted this?"

"Ben."

"I don't know. Maybe it is not too late to back out."

"Ben."

"I don't want to further fuck up with little of a relationship I do have of Gwen."

"Benjamin Kirby Tennyson! Please fucking listen to me."

Ben was panting, but hearing the sounds of his frantic girlfriend, he was calming down.

"You are blowing this out of proportion. Breath, Ben, breath."

As directed, he took a couple of breaths. "Okay, okay."

"Go and tell them that you are taking photos for gala that is going to show pictures that neither of them want to relive."

"I don't want them to think that I wanted this."

"Explain that it was an accident. Or something. You didn't know this was going to be published. You were doing this out of a favor for the club."

"I don't know, Jules."

"I'd rather you be honest than finding out later."

"But…"

"But, what?"

"I don't want Gwen to hate me."

Ben hang up the phone and dropped it to the ground. He bended on his knees before watching his tears fall on his lap. He managed to find a spot before having a seat on the floor. He looked up to the darkroom before seeing another image that made his stomach churned.

The image next to the Madison Elementary School was a picture of a home. It had belonged to a single mother and her daughter. The home was purchased as a wedding gift from her husband before his death in the war in Iraq. The home was meaningful to the woman because her husband was part of the construction. That home was laid by his very own hands. Therefore, the home had sentimental value. The beautiful small home that took a year to build was splintered in a matter of seconds. What was a wooden home looked like a pile of toothpicks scattered. What was heartbroken was the woman was home when the incident happened. Her daughter was in daycare.

Ben and his parents were present when they attended the funeral of the single mother. It felt like the whole town was present that day. The melancholic music coincide with the tears for this fallen woman. In front of the coffin was the small child that lied over it. She kept asking for her mother to wake up. _Wake up, mommy,_ she kept saying over and over. She continued touching her mother's cold hands. _Why are you so cold, mommy,_ she kept asking.

Ben turned over and faced the bosom of his mother. He no longer wanted to see anymore.

In his leather backpack, he had a keychain that belonged to the single mother. Scrawled on the key was a message from her deceased husband. _Let this key serve you to this home as it does in my heart._

He hoped to one day give it back to the girl when she got older. He had hoped because the child left Bellwood a few days later to live with her grandparents.

He rubbed Gwen's Ode smoothly, detailing every pattern of its design. He had kissed it just like the day when he kissed the woman on her forehead. In her ear, he had whispered for forgiveness.

It was later in the evening when Ben was sitting outside of the front porch waiting for Julie to pick him up. Grandpa Max was sitting quietly on the rocking chair. The air was thick between those two. Both looked at each other from time to time, as if they wanted to answer something, but were afraid to receive an unaccepted answer. Grandpa Max was reading the newspaper and Ben was on his cellphone.

Grandpa Max broke the silence.

"So, where are you and your girlfriend headed off to this evening," he asked.

Ben turned around. "The usual, Burger Shack and Mr. Smoothy."

"Just the two of you?"

Ben knew how Grandpa Max was asking that question. Under normal circumstances, he didn't mind it. However, since it won't be long until word of Gwen's release from juvenile hall, Ben knew that his grandfather was fearing for his safety.

"Yeah, just us."

Grandpa Max nodded. "Would you feel comfortable if Gwen came with you?"

Ben widened his eyes.

"I thought so," said his grandfather while sighing. He reached into his pocket threw the Omnimatrix at Ben. "Just in case if craps hits the fan, be prepared!"

"Thanks, Grandpa," said Ben. "You are not that worried, are you?"

"It is not you that I am worried. It is what the people might do."

"We have been playing it safe, have we?"

Grandpa Max put his newspaper down. "Understand that not everybody is going to think the same way. You know that. Remember how they gave you a hard time at the beginning? Now, you are a superhero." He took a sip of his iced tea he had on the table beside him. "The mass is either going to think of the best or the worst. There is no middle."

Ben looked at him in silence.

"They are not going to single you out like, ' _Oh that is Ben. He is cool_.' No." He scoffed. "They are going to look at you the say way they are going to look at Gwen."

"Grandpa."

"Prejudice is strong. It may not be in the eyes of race, religion, or other creeds in this town. However, prejudice is strong and true between humans and superheroes." He stood up before making his way to the front porch steps. He sat beside Ben.

"I got a call from your mother last night. She was very worried."

"What did she wanted."

"She had heard a rumor about a coalition being formed."

"A coalition," replied Ben with a hint of surprise. "For what?"

"She doesn't know much," he said. "However, she told me that there is a group of concerned citizens who are getting together. They are having secret meetings. She even heard that they are having talks with the mayor."

"Oh, my God."

"Yes, you should be aware."

Ben wiped the sweat off of his forehead while staring at the magnolia tree.

"Bellwood is not the same anymore. That is why I want you to be careful. One word of wisdom that your grandmother once told me." He took a cough before staring into Ben's eyes. "Just because they are in front of you doesn't mean they share the same ideals as you. And just because they listen to you doesn't mean that they are your friend. That is why I am telling you to keep one eye open. And that even means Julie as well."

Ben was taken aback. "Julie isn't like that."

"I didn't say she was," replied Grandpa Max. "I am telling you to be careful. You never know who she is talking to after she sees you or who is listening to your phone conversation."

Ben's heart skipped a beat the same time when Julie arrived in the driveway. She waved at Grandpa Max.

"Go ahead and have a good time," said Grandpa Max with his trademark smile.

"I will," said Ben.

As he got off the porch and headed towards the car, he was stopped by his grandfather. "Ben?"

"Yes, sir."

"No matter how this may feel. Don't forget that you are loved."

He smiled. "Love you too, Grandpa."

Ben got inside of Julie's car before backing away in the driveway. As he was driving, he was still thinking on the conflicting of his cousin and telling them about the gala. He had hoped that he was not selling his soul to the devil.


End file.
